


Don't Be Shy

by Ellionne



Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Shojo Manga Worthy) Confession, AU - Same Era, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Harry-centric, Hormonal Teenagers, Horny Tom, Idiots in Love, Late Bloomer Tom, M/M, Thighfuck, blowjob, hung harry, intercrural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellionne/pseuds/Ellionne
Summary: Tom and Harry are in a secret relationship. Except they aren’t. Because Tom is a horny dumbass and doesn’t realize they get regularly walked in by their peers.Draco felt hounded.After watching Potter and Riddle dancing around each other for nearly all of their time in Hogwarts he deserved some peace.Not hearing them wherever he went.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Practice Creates Masters (Smut Collection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959892
Comments: 12
Kudos: 217
Collections: Enabled and Approved at the Wholesome Place, NW14_Collection





	Don't Be Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolf antlers (space_adventures)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_adventures/gifts).



> **Do NOT repost, recreate or translate.**
> 
> Thanks to [Sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeuroWriter14/pseuds/NeuroWriter14) for proofreading and my enablers <3
> 
> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. I’m not entirely sure what to do with it yet, but feel free to check it out.

Harry wondered how this could be his life. 

Not that he was particularly displeased by it. His life was good before, no complaints there, and Merlin knew how _satisfying_ it had gotten since the term had started for their final year. 

But _how_ …

"Tom. You know I have a match tomorrow. We have one rule. Just the one. No tapping that ass the day before I have to ride a broom for hours.“

...was this his life? He was supposed to be the thirsty one, by Merlin! 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry felt like he had run into a wall as soon as Tom _fucking_ Riddle entered the train for their 5th year. He knew his friend was handsome, of course. Living together in close quarters for the most time of a year tended to let you know someone _intimately,_ not that Harry had really registered before. Crush or no crush. 

But, oh Merlin, there was no way he wouldn’t register it going forward. 

Tom had easily grown another few inches over the summer break and was now more than a head taller than him. As far as Harry could tell, his formerly slender body had filled out around the shoulders, and the way his trousers stretched over his thighs as he walked… _unnngh._

Oh and how he walked. 

In the direct comparison to their stumbling peers, it was even more obvious that Tom had no trouble navigating his suddenly longer limbs. 

Harry himself had the unfortunate _luck_ of not having that particular problem since his puberty growth spurt just had hit a particular area - which he didn’t really have experience using beforehand - so... not much awkwardness for Harry. 

At least in this regard.

Because, damn.  
His hormones would, for sure, be the reason for a lot of awkwardness from now on if the sudden _feeling_ in his lower regions was any indication. 

He rearranged his school robes as Tom entered the compartment and smiled up at him. Tom's face lit up, as it tended to do for Harry - and just for Harry, which he never missed a chance to point out to himself.

”Hello Harry, how was your summer?”

And, oh shit. 

Tom's voice had gotten deep. No cracks at all. 

”It was fine, but I'm glad we're heading back to school now,” And because Harry was a closeted Gryffindor most of the time he added without further thought: ”I missed you.”

Tom’s face softened, and Harry knew he was in for a long ride.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a disaster. 

Of course, Harry wasn't the only one who noticed Tom in a new light. 

Was Tom popular before? Yes.  
Why wouldn't he be?  
Even before, his face wasn't hard to look at. He was intelligent and politely, always helpful if needed. At least those were the reasons for most of the school.

The Slytherins admired his more ruthless approach to life, his talent with masks. That he was the sole heir to the Slytherin line didn’t hurt either.

But the attention he received now hadn't anything to do with his behaviour or his studies. Harry fumed as just _another_ silly girl tried to stutter out a confession. And Tom, that absolute tosser, hadn't the decency to turn that twit down immediately and continue on his way with Harry. 

No, he just stood there and let the girl - Gryffindor, because who else would dare to disturb Tom on his way between classes - prattle on and on about his intelligence and achievements.

Harry was ready to burst and butt into the conversation, but before he could do anything, Tom smiled close-lipped and with a tightness around his eyes that Harry could easily interpret as irritation. 

”It's nice that you noticed, Jones.”  
Of course, Tom knew who the girl was. Harry did _not_ pout. 

”I'm sure you're also able to better your academic standing if you put a bit more effort into your studies and less into your… appearance.” With one last smile, he turned around, grabbed Harry on his wrist, and pulled him along. 

Harry was barely able to rein in a cackle as he looked over his shoulder and saw _Jones'_ flabbergasted face.

Of course, Tom noticed but his evil, maybe a bit embarrassed side-eye didn't dampen Harry’s mirth either.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You were a bit too amused about me letting down Jones, don’t you think?“ 

Harry stilled in his movements at the bookshelf as Tom brought up the scene from a few days back. With a forceful innocent smile, he turned around and faced Tom who stood leaned back against his desk on the other side of their shared dorm. 

"I’m sure I have no idea what you’re talking about.“

Tom just hummed in response while he watched Harry and catalogued his every movement.

"No? So you weren’t on the verge of tearing her apart just because she wanted to talk to me?“ Harry would be swooning upon Tom's small smile aimed solely at him if it weren’t for the dire situation he found himself in. 

"Don’t be stupid. I was just... displeased because we were on our way to potions and I would rather _not_ add to Professor Snape's dislike of me by coming in late.“ Which was true. Not the entire truth, of course, but close enough to pass. Maybe.

"Tom's expression tightened a bit as he pushed himself off the desk and closed in on Harry with slowly measured steps like a hunter would onto his prey. 

You’re sure it’s the only reason why you were _displeased_ with Jones?“ 

"I- yes?“ Harry had no room to step back in so Tom was soon standing directly before him, which caused Harry to look up… and a bit further up till he could meet his eyes again. 

Tom put his forearm on the shelf above Harry’s head while he leaned in.

"So.. it didn’t have anything to do with the fact that you let my barely out of sight anymore? _Especially_ when I’m changing? Or that you stopped looking into my eyes when I’m talking to you and instead are busy with watching my mouth… like now for example?”

Harry just knew his face was an ugly Gryffindor red. It could be due to how embarrassed he was about being called out. He was _sure_ Tom hadn’t noticed. He could be dense like that. 

It might also be due to the fact of how close Tom was still standing. There was hardly any room between their chests, Tom’s face near his own. Harry's gaze trailed back to Tom's lips. They looked a bit chapped. Curious. Tom didn’t bite his lips usually, Harry would have noticed for sure. 

He watched as the lips moved, how the chapped patches stretched and relaxed. He wondered how they would look after a good song. The pale pink would probably deepen into a nice red.  
Harry would like to try.  
For science, of course. 

"-ry? Harry!“

Harry blinked once and took Tom’s entire, fondly exasperated, face in and… reached up to pulled his stupid face down while he stretched a bit to meet him halfway in a kiss. 

Oh. 

It felt even nicer than he thought. Who would have thought secretly misanthropic Tom Riddle of all people would have such kissable lips?

_Oh, fuck!_

As sudden as he started the kiss, Harry reared back and managed to bang his head on the shelf behind him. 

"Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Tom. I know you don’t like me.“ Harry was on the edge of tears. He couldn’t really distinguish if they were because of humiliation due to the situation and misunderstanding or desperation due to the feeling of just having fucked up his friendship with Tom. Or maybe they were just because his head _fucking hurt._

He contemplated just leaving and looking for an appropriate corner to break down in peace, as Tom held him by his wrist. Their minds were just too aligned sometimes. 

"Of course, I like you.“ Not that Harry would ever confess to it, but Tom's nose scrunched up adorably when he was irritated. He frowned the way he usually did when he thought Harry was especially stupid. 

" _No_ , you tosser, you obviously don’t. I'm talking about _like like_ not _like_ you social disaster.“ 

Tom whacked his diary over Harry’s head, "What are you? Five years old? Of course, I _like_ you. How do you think I was able to put up with you all these years?“ 

Harry held his head with one hand while sticking outraged a raised finger in Tom's direction. "What could you possibly mean by that? I’m lovely and my mere presence is a gift to humankind. You should be thankful to be allowed to bask in my-”

Harry wanted to continue his rant to cover up for his embarrassment but was distracted as Tom caught his outstretched hand with his noticeable bigger one. 

He had a predatory glint as he locked his eyes with Harry’s. He bowed slightly down to place a small kiss on Harry’s still raised finger. 

Harry flushed. He was pretty sure it was not a small, pretty blush but rather deep enough to even be noticeable over his tanned skin. He couldn’t do anything but sputter.

"Of course, you are lovely. And I savour every minute in your presence. But you’re also a brash idiot who has barely avoided a sorting into Gryffindor and are as dense as a brick sometimes if you till this day haven't caught on to the fact that I fancy you.“

While Harry was almost swooning over Tom’s first few words, the follow up got him reeling. "Excuse you?! What do you mean I am dense? Not everyone can be a genius Mr. Straight-O’s-In-Everything. That doesn’t make us dumb!“

Tom raised an eyebrow.  
"I give you flowers regularly.“  
Harry paused, "Well yes. I liked them. It’s very nice of you?“ 

Tom managed to raise his eyebrow a tad more up. "I always ask you out for Hogsmeade. Alone.“ Harry grinned sheepish "Of course? We are friends. And I know you don’t like to socialize with others when we aren’t forced on close quarters.“ 

Tom threw his head back, laid his free hand over his eyes, and sighed as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.

And finally, Harry had a realization. "Oh my god. I’m an idiot. You _do_ fancy me.“ He stared in wonder at Tom as if it was his first time seeing him. 

Tom peered down at him between the long fingers covering his eyes for a long moment and deadpanned "Wow. I wonder how you managed this astute observation.“

Harry pulled back his hand out of Tom's grip to box him against his chest. His _firm_ chest. "Don’t be such a tosser, Tom.“ He was flushed in embarrassment, but even this world moving discovery couldn’t put his mind entirely off from what happened before. 

"If you like me, then… then why your earlier reaction? Or rather the lack of it?“

And finally, it was Tom who looked uncomfortable. He shifted on the spot and his eyes ran away from Harry’s. "I like you, Harry. I really do. But-" Tom looked like he was ready to just cut off the conversation as he tended to do when confronted with _emotions_. But something in Harry’s face seemed to push him to just spit it out. 

"I don’t like _it_.“ 

Tom stood there, like a man awaiting his execution, and Harry…  
Harry blinked owlishly and felt exactly as dense as Tom had accused him to be earlier. 

" _It?“_

Harry didn’t think it was possible but Tom looked even more embarrassed. 

"You know. It. _Stuff.“_

" _Stuff?_ “

And Tom exploded. "For fucks sake, Harry!“ A distant part of Harry’s mind couldn’t help but notice that Tom looked hot while swearing. He should swear more often. 

_"Sex._ I don’t like sex, ok?“ He deflated a bit and continued with a noticeably smaller voice. "I’m no idiot, you know? I notice how you and everybody else suddenly started to look at me. And while I wouldn’t mind _trying_ one thing or another with you if it is what you want, I really don’t see the appeal.“ He scrunched his nose. "To be entirely honest with you I’m kind of glad about it. The feral behaviour is disgusting. It is as if everyone suddenly and collectively lost their minds.“

He finally looked Harry in the eyes. „So yes, I _like_ you. I just don’t know- how much I can accommodate you with… _stuff_ .“ And oh, this tiny crooked smile did things to Harry which were entirely inappropriate for _this_ special conversation. Focus Harry.

"Ok.“

Tom couldn’t suppress the exhale of hold breath even if he had tried. 

"Ok?“

"Yeah, of course, ok. We’ll figure it out. Together.“ 

And if they managed to waste a solid ten minutes just standing there and grinning sheepishly glowing at each other, it was no one's business but their own. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It took some time as well as trial and error, but Tom and Harry did indeed figure out how to manage their relationship. 

And it wasn’t how Harry had expected it to go after their talk. He quivered and tried to hold back a moan, as Tom‘s slender fingers brushed against his prostate again. 

"Not yet, Harry.“

Harry was really tempted to kick Tom in his stupid face. _Not yet_ , he said. Another brush, this time accompanied by a rough thrust of Tom's hand and followed by a tugging at his rim with his crooked fingers had Harry more pliant again. 

In a moment of weakness, he let go of one knee to bite in his hand and stifle a scream as Tom kept brushing, and brushing over his prostate, massaging it. 

It was in vain though, as Tom slapped him on the sensitive flesh on the sole of his feet. 

Harry keened and opened his eyes again, which had fallen shut at some point. He was met with Tom‘s face in the space between his half-raised feet. He had a brow furrowed in disapproval but except for a faint blush high of his cheekbones looked entirely unaffected by the situation. 

"Get back in position again, I’m not done yet.“ 

Harry wanted really, _really_ bad to throw a witty insult at Tom but he wasn’t able to form the words after all the time they were on it now. 

He let his head fall back into the pillow in defeat and hooked his hand again under his knee to raise both back to his shoulders and give Tom room to play with him. 

As it turned out, that Tom didn’t want to do _stuff_ , didn’t mean Harry had to live in celibacy. As they had experimented a bit, a touch here and there, all shy and careful, they found out that while Tom wasn’t comfortable with public displays of affection or being touched sexually at all, he had no qualms getting his hands dirty in private. 

_Especially_ if it was to reduce Harry to nothing but a whimpering mess. He just loved watching Harry fall apart again and again. Harry had no illusions that it was a sexual enjoyment for Tom but rather a powerplay which he tended to enjoy in all forms he could get away with. 

"Look at me.“

Harry did, and he just _knew_ he was to be edged again as Tom looked intently in his face to catalogue every little twitch and sped up his movements. 

He was in for a long night. 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Tom opened the door to Harry’s train compartment on the ride to their final year, Harry knew something was amiss. 

While Tom usually made a point to groom himself to an immaculate appearance, today he looked dishevelled at best. 

His hair was in slight disarray, the curl on his forehead wasn’t even set in place, and his robes weren’t straightened. It seemed as if he had just rolled out of bed and thrown them on before sprinting to the train. 

Harry squinted his eyes. 

"Are you okay, Tom?“ 

As if a spell were broken, Tom shook his stupor off and took a step into the compartment, threw the door shut behind him, and the swell of magic in the air was all Harry needed to figure Tom had _locked_ the door. 

"Wha-"  
Harry’s sentence was broken off as Tom crashed into him. He held Harry’s head between both of his hands and tilted his face up while he bowed down to kiss Harry with an intensity that had his mind blank for a second. 

The angle was awkward but Merlin was Harry into it. Tom made an unhappy noise but solved his seeming discomfort by pressing Harry down into his seat and placing himself onto his lap. 

He continued ravishing Harry’s mouth and Harry felt his own desire growing. 

It took Tom breaking the kiss and pulling Harry’s head back with a hand in his hair, starting to nibble along his jaw and pressing open-mouthed kisses on his throat, for Harry to become somewhat coherent again. 

Harry bit back a moan at the sensation. "Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you?“ 

Tom didn’t answer with words but ground their groins together and - Harry nearly choked on his spit as he felt Tom's hard-on rubbing against his own fast filling cock. 

Harry could count Tom's erections so far on one hand and would have fingers left over, and each time Harry had witnessed one, Tom was deeply uncomfortable with it. 

While Tom didn’t mind indulging Harry occasionally, it was never this desperate and never about Tom’s sexual needs. They had just assumed and rolled with the fact that Tom was not interested in sexual pleasure like his peers. 

“Can’t stop thinking about you. Kept thinking about you for weeks. Want to get you off again.” Tom was barely able to form coherent sentences as he dropped from the bench and pushed Harry's legs apart. 

Harry’s robe was already tented from his arousal over Tom's sudden attack. He watched as Tom brought his hands to his knees and enjoyed the view with hunger in his feverish eyes, a blush high on his cheeks. 

And didn’t that make Harry hot and bothered on a whole different level? Tom had gotten him off before, yes; but never with this much enthusiasm. Tom enjoyed the powerplay. Reducing Harry to a whimpering mess while watching him smug and unbothered.

He would have never even entertained the idea to _fucking nuzzle Harry’s hard-on with his face as he did now with a blissed-out expression._

It took Harry’s entire self-control to not come into his pants like the fucking teenager he was. He hadn’t felt that desperate since he hit puberty and-  
Oh.

_Oh._

Harry looked down again. Tom was high on hormones. Hormones that hadn’t bothered him before. Hormones like in _puberty._ Tom wasn’t asexual he was a fucking _late bloomer_. 

Before Harry could digest this sudden epiphany he was distracted again by Tom fumbling with his robe and pulling out his now fully erect cock. Tom watched him with wonder while he held him with both hands. 

And again, Harry was hit with the realization of how different the situation was. It was hot giving himself to Tom who desired nothing for himself but bringing Harry to completion. 

It was even more hot, watching Tom being fascinated over his cock as historians would be over the discovery of Merlin’s grimoire.

His fast in the ridiculous tapping thoughts came to a screeching halt as Tom leaned in and-  
And licked curiously the drip of precum off Harry’s cock and shut down his mind entirely. 

Tom had _never_ done that before. He didn’t mind touching Harry but taking him in his mouth just didn’t appeal to him. Adding in the fact that Harry was hung and Tom would never be able to take him all into his mouth, thus couldn’t excel at it, he wasn’t interested in trying it. Perfectionist that he was.

And now he, honest to god, had licked his cock. Truth to be told he scrunched his nose adorably in disgust over the taste, but-  
_ohmygodmerlinhelpwhatthefuck-_ Tom adjusted his hands so there was room and licked with his flattened tongue from the base of Harry‘s cock to the tip before he took it into his mouth and gave it a little experimental suck. 

Harry felt like he was going to burst a blood vessel holding back his orgasm while looking at Tom's glazed eyes, his red face, and the plump lips stretched thin around the tip of Harry's cock.

The blush didn’t just delicately dust his face like before. It was deep red, covered his whole face and Harry couldn’t make out where it ended as it disappeared under Tom’s collar. 

It should have looked ridiculous or at least somewhat lessen Tom’s absurdly handsomeness; but instead, Harry was sure he had never seen Tom as beautiful and appealing as now. 

And when Tom hummed happily and sucked again, this time more confident and with a hint of teeth - because it was obvious he hadn’t the faintest idea of what to do - Harry just couldn’t hold back anymore but came with a deep groan. 

Tom had obviously not expected it, since Harry had built up quite the stamina over their games together. As soon as the first rope of thick white cum hit his tongue-  
He staggered back with wide eyes and had to close them instantly as the next spurt of Harry’s cum hit his face. 

Tom's body locked up and the visual was enough to let Harry keep coming, all of it hitting Tom. His face, his hair, his robe. Three months of lonely masturbating might be able to take off the edge but it sure as hell hadn’t prepared him for _this_ particular reunion.

Harry grabbed Tom's head with both hands and crushed their lips together. It was an awkward angle, sticky and kind of gross but Harry couldn’t care less as he shoved his tongue into Tom’s mouth to aggressively chase his own taste. 

As it was, Harry felt absolutely spent but he nearly hardened again as he heard Tom’s sudden deep moan against his lips and felt his whole body get tight as-  
_holy shit_ _  
_ _-_ as Tom came untouched in his pants. 

Harry reared back and locked eyes with an utterly embarrassed Tom, coming down from his hormonal high.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry had never thought of Tom as especially patient when dealing with people. 

But Merlin help him, if this was what commonly got described as a _hormonal teenager_ and _teenage trigger,_ then Harry had a whole new level of appreciation for past-Tom and his angelic patience with the _past-_ always-horny-and-desperate-for-attention-Harry. 

Especially since past-Tom didn’t simply indulge him but usually just handled him somehow. Looking back now, Harry had no idea how Tom had been doing it. 

Since they came back there wasn’t a single day without any form of sex. Harry was happy with his inherited knowledge about any and all secret corners of Hogwarts because they sure made good use of them when Tom randomly - at least daily - was in the mood to ravish Harry. 

Since they had gotten around to actual sex - luckily on a Friday; Tom might not have Harry’s size but his damned _teenage trigger reproductivity_ had surely a big share in the fact that Harry had trouble walking the next day - it had gotten ridiculously out of hand. 

Sometimes Harry was just _breathing_ and Tom looked at him like he saw him for the first time and began shifting uncomfortably in his seat. 

While Harry was all fired up for the new change in their relationship and loved to just go along with Tom's sudden urges, he had put his foot down after the first quidditch match of the season. 

He hadn’t even sat that wobbly on his first broom. Of course, he managed to catch the snitch, but it was a close enough call to be embarrassed about. 

So, as a rule, no cock - not even a finger - was to touch Harry’s ass on the day before a match. 

While Tom was _whiny_ about it at first, he usually came around when Harry went to his knees and gave him a blowjob. 

This time though…  
...Harry wondered how this could be his life.

"There was no mention of your ass as I recall.“

"You wanted sex, Tom.“

"Well, yes. But I don’t need my cock in your ass for that. Or is it your honest opinion that we didn’t have had sex before this year? I recall a lot of cum and desperation on your part, Harry.“ 

"That’s- that’s not what I meant.“  
Harry knew he had lost already. There was no way to get out of this situation. His quickly filling cock wouldn’t allow it. Dammit, they had almost managed a whole day. 

Tom’s triumphant Cheshire cat grin and mirthful half-closed eyes said it all. Tom _knew_ he had won. 

"What do you have in mind - you want me to suck you off again?“

Tom watched with rapt attention as he deliberately used his tongue to wet his lips and pulled the bottom one between his teeth.  
Harry knew exactly what the gesture did to Tom and enjoyed the view of him shifting where he sat on Harry’s magically broadened bed. 

Tom loved to be in control but sometimes, Harry wondered if Tom would let him take it away. Sometimes, he thought the signs were there.

But as Tom all but pounced on him, Harry knew today wasn’t the day to ponder the thought further.

He let himself be tackled into the sheets and kissed furiously back as Tom did his best to let Harry forget himself with his talented tongue.

While Tom let up from Harry’s lips and kissed open-mouthed along his neck, Harry felt hands roaming over his body and miraculously unfastening his robes in the process. 

He tried to recuperate but Tom caught his hands and brought them together into one of his bigger ones before he held them over Harry’s head. 

With his free hand, Tom opened the buttons of Harry’s shirt and his trousers, following the path with his mouth as much as he could. 

Soon Harry laid there, chest fast heaving and bare - since his clothes had fallen open at both sides - Tom sucking gently red marks over it, nibbling at his nipples every now and then.  
Harry wanted to squirm, but Tom’s heavy body upon him didn’t leave much room for it. 

Tom‘s mouth came back to Harry’s and as he let go of his hands to tug Harry’s trousers off his legs. Harry grabbed with both hands into Tom’s _perfect_ hair and destroyed the carefully sculpted locks in his attempt to hold the head in place. 

It did take a bit of fumbling, but finally, Harry was fully naked and heavy breathing under Tom. 

Tom was still fully clothed, just his outer robes were shed on the ground. He had a blush on his cheeks and glazed over eyes as they roamed over Harry’s naked frame, but except for his freshly tousled hair, the bulge in his pants, and the single opened button of his shirt, nothing looked out of place. 

And it pissed Harry off. 

He tried again to reach out but Tom wouldn’t have it. 

"Suddenly so eager, my dear?“

The smugness Tom was radiating would have been offsetting if it wouldn’t have looked so stunning on him. 

"You're planning on joining me?“ Harry couldn't reign in his sarcasm. But it kind of fell flat as Tom just threw him a broad smile. "No, I don’t think I will.“ 

Harry's mind stilled to a halt. Tom wouldn’t… "You didn’t get me all hot and bothered just to let me lay here, did you?“ After getting a taste of regularly shared orgasms Harry was _really_ done with getting edged by an unbothered Tom.

“While it would be a nice idea… no. That’s not what I planned.” Saying Harry was suspicious wouldn’t be far off the truth. Tom didn’t want his mouth. He wouldn’t get his ass. There weren’t many opportunities left. He wouldn’t let Harry jack him off, that much was obvious or he wouldn’t have stopped Harry, again and again, from putting his hands on him. 

As he was pondering Tom's plans, he was surprised as Tom sat back on his heels, grabbed Harry by his hips, and pulled him rather unceremoniously on his lap, arranging his legs over one shoulder. Harry might or might not have squeaked upon the rough handling. Or maybe due to Tom’s casual display of strength. He really should fuck him someday while standing. 

Harry began to squirm as Tom used the hand which didn’t hold his legs and slid around Harry’s ass towards his own groin and undid his pants. The feeling of Tom's soft clothing caressing his heated skin made him shiver at the sensation. It felt _filthy_ to be held naked by a fully clothed Tom. Especially since the curtains around the bed weren’t entirely closed, anyone who would come in would just see Harry being used by Tom. There was no mistaking that this was some mutual fuck. And Harry was completely on board with it, even though he still had no idea what Tom was getting at. 

Tom's hand returned on Harry’s skin, went his legs up to the thighs before caressing his side, and made Harry twitch. He smiled sweetly as he bent forward, forced Harry to bend nearly in half, and grabbed for the lube in the nightstand. 

"Tom-” He began warily only to be cut off by Tom. "Hush, love. I won’t touch your boundaries. Or don’t you trust me anymore?“  
Which was ridiculous, because of course, he did trust Tom. Without restrictions. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t be wary of Tom’s bedroom ideas. Those were more often than not downright evil.  
Of course, Harry enjoyed them immensely. 

So, he closed his eyes and let himself relax into the duvets.  
“Thank you, darling.” Tom placed a small kiss against the side of his legs and began caressing Harry again. 

Harry sank into the feeling and had already all but forgotten about the lube when Tom spread his legs a bit and dumped a gracious amount all over his groin.  
Harry jerked at the sudden cold feeling but let out a breathy moan as Tom spread the lube over his already aching cock, jerking him lazily. 

Tom was incredibly messy today and managed to get the lube _everywhere_. While the feeling was great for stroking his cock, it was rather unpleasant at his balls and Harry had to involuntarily rub his legs together as even they were coated in the slippery substance. 

Tom stopped Harry’s movement with a one-armed hug around his shins while the other hand gripped tight at his hip and arranged him a bit on his lap. 

Harry sucked in a breath as he felt Tom‘s freed hard on - the only part of him that wasn’t clothed anymore - brushing at his entrance. He was _tempted_ to push back and just let Tom have his wicked way with him damn the consequences, but if he gave in now, there was no way Tom would ever let him forget it. 

Before Harry could damn himself to a lifetime of teasing, the moment was over and Tom‘s cock pushed-  
Tom let out a deep moan as his cock pressed between Harry’s closed thighs. 

Harry looked down at himself, ignored his own cock laying proudly and heavy on his stomach, to his firm thighs held pressed together by Tom’s arm, and the tip of his cock between them, glistening of precum and lube. 

Tom pulled back and pushed right back in and soon found a fast rhythm. Since there was no need to prepare Harry to not hurt him, Tom didn’t hold back in the slightest. 

While he initially wasn’t that sure about the merit of Tom’s idea, he soon felt himself further flush up. The sight of Tom‘s arousal, the constant friction at the sensitive area of his inner thighs and Tom’s cock, which had after a short adjustment started to push against the spot behind his balls, sending pleasure through his body again and again…  
_Why hadn’t they done something like that before?_

He slowly started to stroke himself as he watched Tom’s face with rapt attention. He could see how Tom came closer and closer to his climax. How he bit his lip to hold in his moans, the strain in his neck because of the exercise, and the concentrated frown to stay somewhat focused on his task. It was enlightening. Usually, Harry was way too far gone and not nearly coherent enough to appreciate the visual of Tom coming undone. 

It was a shame, he should change that fact.  
He would change it. It would be _so_ worth it. 

Tom‘s breath hitched as he came - another shame, Harry would see to more privacy than their dorms when he finally would manage to corner Tom somewhere; and he would make him fucking _scream_ \- and his cum splattered all over Harry’s still hard erection and his chest. A few drops even managed the way to his chin and lips. 

Tom‘s grip loosed and he sacked a bit forward as he rode his orgasm out. Harry ceased his chances and used his legs at Tom’s chest for a quick, hard shove. As Tom fell back Harry all but pounced on him. He sat on Tom’s thighs, spent cock peeking out beneath his shaft, his own cock - too heavy to really stand up - laid on Tom‘s abdomen and reached all the way to his navel, leaking precum in it. 

Harry crashed forward and swallowed down Tom’s surprised noises as well as the following moan as he kissed him deep and filthy. 

“You-“ Harry pulled back, leaving a panting Tom on the duvets, “You thought you could make a statement, didn’t you?” He took hold of his erection and began to stroke himself with intent. “You thought you could just go around my rules, all but fucking me, coming all over me and let me down in my need. But you know,” His hand became faster and tighter, he was spurred on by Tom's wide blown eyes which never left his cock. His chest heaving as fast as it did while he did orgasm. “Two can play that game, and you won’t see me coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> _Draco felt hounded.  
>  After watching Potter and Riddle dancing around each other for nearly all of their time in Hogwarts he deserved some peace.  
> Not hearing them wherever he went.  
> He had heard them on the train, as he wanted to join their compartment but found it locked.  
> He had heard them at random places in the school.  
> Some first years were honestly thinking the castle was haunted - and not by the nice ghosts they could see. Neither Draco nor anybody else above third year had the heart to break to them, that the only beings which haunted the castle were two horny teenagers._
> 
> _With the determination of the desperate, he managed to creep through the shared dorm - towards his desk and the potions homework he stupidly had forgotten - without a single gaze to Potter’s bed and ignored every and all noises from the direction.  
>  The nerve of them. Magic was a thing. Spells to silent your noises were a thing.  
> Oh well. Draco guessed he should be happy that they managed to avoid the common room. For now at least.  
> With how smug Potter sometimes looked…  
> A feeling of dread ran down his spine._
> 
> ——-
> 
> I have [tumblr](https://ellionne.tumblr.com/) now. Feel free to check it out and throw me a question or something. :D


End file.
